


Luck (or lack thereof)

by Penguin_Lord, ThinkToThought



Series: UDanville Verse [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Lord/pseuds/Penguin_Lord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkToThought/pseuds/ThinkToThought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most students spend the last couple years of their high school education trying to find  the right college or university. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are no different. </p>
<p>Except that they've had all the Ivy League and more knocking at their door since they were twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working under the assumption that Phineas and Ferb are around age 10 during the series. I know in canon age is not supposed to be specified, but for the sake of my timeline, I've cemented it at age 10. 
> 
> This plot was alluded to in the previous story in this 'verse and I wanted to explore it more. You don't have to read that one to understand this story.

As every high school student knows, the PSATs (Preliminary SATs) signals the beginning of the end. Or at least, the beginning of the long and arduous search for finding the right college. Depending upon how stupid you were (i.e. whether or not you gave your primary email to the PSATs), it could also be filled with spam email by the hundreds from colleges all across the country.

Every high school student gets the obligatory letters and emails from colleges. Big name, small name, public, private, and anywhere in between, all colleges sent out thousands of letters and emails trying to attract potential students. It’s just the way the world works.

Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and their friends were not immune. Not that the effects were more than a general annoyance for most high school students, but Phineas and Ferb were more than just average high schoolers.

Yale, Oxford, MIT and the whole motley crew of Ivy League schools had had their eyes on the two since they were twelve. With good reason. Tales of roller coasters, cheesetopias, and disco miniature golfing courses had circulated for months without credibility. 

“That cannot possibly be true.”

“Cheesetopia? Is that actually a thing?”

“Multi-million dollar lemonade stand? Shouldn’t we have heard about that by now?”

“Well, Buck Buckerson did say he got that Monster Truck arena from two kids in Jefferson County.”

“Howard Hughes plane. I thought that was somewhere in Oregon.” 

Until finally.

“Ryan, go down to Danville and check this out.”

And then.

“HOLYCATSHOWHAVEWENOTHEARDABOUTTHISBEFORETHESEBOYSAREAMAZING!”

“Sorry, come again Ryan?”

That’s how it all began.

News spread that tales from Danville (and London and India and Japan and Bustopolis, wherever that was) were true, unadulterated and unmolested. Two boys and their friends were changing the world, in engineering, space exploration, popular culture, business. Every summer and sometimes winter vacation, two superpowered geniuses were having adventures like no other kid before them.

You see now that they were ripe for scouts from every big name college from Oregon to Japan and everywhere inbetween.

Thus, Linda Flynn-Fletcher opened the door one cold February afternoon to the first of many personal scouts, this specific one from Massachusetts Institute of Technology. 

“Oh hello, there. How can I help you?”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher I presume?”

“Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you?”

“Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, my name is George Pitchner. I’m representing the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, on a preliminary scouting mission. We’ve heard very exciting things about your sons and believe they would be an excellent fit the the challenging and innovative atmosphere at MIT. May I come in and speak more to you and your family?”

“My goodness. The boys aren’t home, I’m afraid to say. But feel free to come inside. It is rather chilly out there, though I doubt it’s as cold as Massachusetts.” 

In the end George never did get to meet the famous brothers. He spent a couple of whimsical hours with Linda Flynn, formerly the famous ‘Lindana’, trying not to act like a reformed fanboy. By the end of the night both forgot the original reason for George’s visit. 

“What a nice man,” Linda commented as she closed the door. “It sure is nice of MIT to send out representatives to all their prospective students.” 

Candace, who was later told about the experience, muttered something about willful blindness.

George Pitchner was the first to try to recruit Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher but he was certainly not the last. By the end of their freshman year in high school, over thirty scouts had visited Danville with hopes of tempting the boys into attending their universities. 

It didn’t work. 

Phineas and Ferb seemed to have a sixth sense about sensing these strangers. Whenever a recruiter would show up, the two would be nowhere to be found. 

“I’m sorry, they’re on a field trip today,” Linda had to tell a distraught woman from Cal Tech. 

“They’re out of town with their grandparents,” Lawrence said to an eager young woman from The University of Tokyo. Apparently she was related to Stacy. 

“They’re not home,” Candace slammed the door on a pair from Oxford University. 

The ever-determined Candace originally tried to do some recruiting of her own but somehow it turned out a bit like her attempts to recruit Lulu Jones and the assistant Fifi. In other words, not well. Eventually she just got tired of the futility of it all. 

“I’m sorry we missed them,” Phineas said at the dinner table after another disappointed scout (this one from the University of Chicago) left empty-handed, though he did enjoy some of Linda Flynn-Fletcher’s pie. “We were helping Isabella earn her Bulgarian Folk Dancing patch.”

“You know I’ve often felt Bulgarian folk dancing is often the most overrated of all the folk dancing types. Has the Fireside Girl Organization considered branching out into other types of folk dancing, Yoruban or Serbian perchance?” Lawrence Fletcher posed from across the table. 

“I’m not sure Dad. I can ask Eliza M. Feyersied next time we see her.” 

“We do keep missing them,” Ferb unexpectedly said. 

“I wonder why…”

The question never got solved and the two boys continued to miss any and all recruiters that stopped by the house. 

“I wonder why all these people never came by the house for you Candace?” Linda wondered. 

Candace, who was home visiting from college answered with her typical enthusiasm. “Because those two doofuses are super geniuses and obviously everyone else wants them. They’re like catnip for colleges. They’re college-nip.” 

“I’m glad you have such a high opinion of your brothers,” Linda looked up from one of the boxes in the garage she was trying to organize. 

Candace grumbled under her breath again about willful blindness and stomped off. 

In the end, nothing came of it. Later, once the PSATs bring college fever to hapless students all across the United States, Phineas and Ferb considered all their options carefully. MIT, Cal Tech, the University of Tokyo, Oxford University and eventually the other forty-seven schools were on their list but the University of Danville was also a primary contender. It was close to home, had a good reputation, and would allow them to have Perry the Platypus with them in the dorms. 

Plus, they had to take into consideration where Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet got accepted. Buford had made it into Carnegie-Mellon and Oxford on music scholarships, Baljeet had been accepted by Cal Tech and MIT, and Isabella, the University of Chicago, NYU, and Stanford. They had also all been accepted by the University of Danville. All prospects were promising, but the five were a package deal. 

“I think the option is pretty clear guys,” Phineas announced to his friends. They were holed up in a quiet section of their high school library. “Is everyone okay with this?”

“If we weren’t, we wouldn’t have applied to UDanville,” Isabella reminded him for the thousandth time. 

“Besides, I’ve had my eye on that wimp of a bassoon player,” Buford cracked his knuckles ominously. “If he doesn’t shape up, I am going to ship him out of this county. In pieces. I hear Timbuktu is nice this time of year.” 

“My parents are most impressed with the school’s Computer Science Department and are confident I will not bring dishonor upon my family by attending there,” Baljeet agreed. 

“I think that settles that,” Ferb settled the issue. 

In the end those fifty-one schools wept in agony once the received the polite No-thank-you letters from Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. 

On the other hand, the president of the University of Danville wept in unimaginable joy when he received acceptance declarations from not only Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher but also Buford Von Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ( He also quietly promoted the genius of an assistant who had suggested to change the dorm rules to allow all students to bring pets that were of a _semi-aquatic ___nature).


End file.
